


Mimzy

by TreeofStars



Series: The Adventures of Mimzy Roslin [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Laura receives a surprise from Bill.





	Mimzy

**Author's Note:**

> I read recently that someone said most of the A/R stories revolve around the same scenarios, so I decided to do something completely different. A 'fluffy' piece, in the truest sense of the word. ;) Part one of the Mimzy series.

The days seemed to get longer and longer. Despite how busy she was, Laura found time dragging on. She often chided herself for thinking that way. It wasn't long ago that her life was seemingly at an end. But it was hard to look at each day as a gift when it was full of tedious meetings and hours of paperwork.

Bill had noticed the shift in her attitude, and sympathized as much as he could. She knew he was different though. He thrived on the routines of the day. And she tried like hell to learn from him.

Laura glanced at the clock. There was no actual 'quitting time' for the President, but Bill was coming by soon for a quick visit. It wasn't the norm, unless it was 'official' business, but it provided her something to look forward to.

Twenty minutes later, Tory poked her head through the curtain. "Admiral Adama is here. Shall I send him in?"

Laura closed the file she'd been reading and nodded. Bill walked 2 steps into the room and stopped. She looked at him curiously. "You need further invitation?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

She frowned. "You know I hate surprises."

"Didn't you say last week how monotonous life was getting?"

She nodded concededly. "Okay. You win."

"And none of that half closed either. Squeeze em shut."

"Yes sir. Anything you say, sir."

He chuckled, the sound growing louder as he crossed the room to her. "Hold out your hands."

"Bill..."

"Just do it."

Laura thrust her hands in front of her, secretly excited at the game.

"You ready?"

"YES."

"Okay."

Something small was placed in her hands. It was warm, and fuzzy. Laura crinkled her nose in confusion. "What is it?"

Bill laughed. "You can open your eyes now."

Laura opened her eyes to find a kitten in the cupped palms of her hands. "What is this?"

"It's a cat, Laura."

"I know that, Bill. But what is it doing here?"

"There was a litter born on the Celestra recently."

"AND?"

"And, I thought you might like to have one."

"You got me a cat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ignore how rude you’re acting in the wake of my gift giving." His tone was teasing, but Laura knew if she didn't tread carefully, his feelings would really be hurt.

"I just...Where did this all come from? We've never discussed pets before."

"No, we haven't. But I see how tired you look lately. Not just physically, but mentally. You need something,  _someone_ ," he gestured to the kitten, whose head was bobbing down in half sleep. "to keep you guessing. Shake things up."

Laura bit her lip. Okay, NOW she got it. "But, I don't exactly have a lifestyle-"

"Sure you do. She doesn't need much. Food, water, a litter box, and some attention. You lead the perfect cat lifestyle."

She giggled at that, jarring the sleeping kitten awake. "It's a she?"

"Yes."

"Well..." she looked down at the tiny gray body nestled in her hands, pulling her closer to her chest.  “You are kinda cute." The kitten placed her paws on Laura's chest and closed her eyes. Laura looked at Bill. "Thank you."

Bill smiled, reaching out and stroking the cat's tiny head with a finger. "So, what're you gonna call her?"

Laura thought for a moment, considering the options. The kitten yawned, nestling closer to her new owner. "Mimzy."

Bill laughed. "Mimzy?"

"Yes. What’s wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Does it mean something?"

"My grandmother had a gray cat named Mimzy. She was an exceptionally bright creature."

"Your grandmother, or the cat?"

"Both." she countered.

"Mimzy Roslin. I like it."

Laura laughed at the name. "You're right. I do need someone to shake things up. But I already had someone." she leaned in and kissed him softly, carefully cradling Mimzy to her chest.


End file.
